Today, media devices, such as set-top boxes (STB), are quickly becoming the central hub for accessing entertainment and communication services. Many consumers are finding that these devices enable ubiquitous access to a wide variety of media content (e.g., broadcast television programs, on-demand programming, pay-per-view programming, Internet-based content, audio content, and even graphical or image content). Moreover, it is recognized that advances in technology, services, and affordability are accelerating the integration of these devices into modern lifestyles and leading to explosive growth in the amount and diversity of media available to consumers. However, the availability of such an extensive library of media has also made it much more difficult for a consumer to identify, schedule, and view content of specific interest to the consumer. Consequently, a consumer may easily miss viewing a favorite program or show. In particular, scheduling conflicts become inevitable and more difficult to resolve across disparate content sources.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that creates a media playlist to assist in managing and scheduling media content.